A new life
by Animelover5437
Summary: She sacrificed herself so they can live she didnt expect to be sent back in time in shisui's little sister's body but all she knows now is that she will stop the massacre and save the two brothers that were torn a part


{chapter 1}

Everything hurt for sakura all her muscles were screaming in pain her body was feeling so light as all her gashes from weapons and the wound she got from stepping in between her boys jutsu's she kept bleeding making her suffer from blood loss even with the pain sakura smiled at the two who appeared in her vision

"S-sas….uke…naru…to…" sakura coughed up blood trying to speak their names her important people her boys are here with her she can't be happier she has them in her last moments she won't feel so alone now as she felt her life fading

Naruto was shaking as he grabbed sakuras free hand in his feeling how cold it was how her body was losing its warmness and being replaced with numb coldness he didn't want to believe this was happening!

Sakuras vision was fading in and out she chuckled but that only caused a grunt of pain from herself as she knew it was coming she felt foolish of herself of course this would be her fate in the ninja world she was never strong she was the weak one how she wondered why fate hated her

She looked at naruto to see his tears she felt them on her face she wished she could stop causing him so much pain she was always after sasuke ignoring his attempts of asking her out she always focused on sasuke in the genin days sakura looked up at the sky

_Ninja rule #25 a shinobi must never show their feelings_

Sasuke punched the ground in anger at the realization in both his and narutos eyes they were losing her…. their sakura is leaving them…..leaving him….another precious person is leaving him

"God damn it!" sasuke yelled his head bowed bangs hiding his eyes from naruto and sakura

Naruto looked at sasuke and shook his head while his other hand brushed a few strands of pink hair out of sakuras face earning a loving smile from the girl of his dreams but he knew she belong to his bond brother that just hurt worst now knowing he is losing her in the real world also now

"sasu…ke…." Sakuras free hand slowly reached up to sasuke touching the side of his face making him jump and stare at her with hurt and regretful eyes that were glimmering with tears that weren't falling "I….i forgive…you." Sakura breathed out with little strength she had in speaking

Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand before it fell in both of his hands his eyes were pleading not to leave him she could only stare at his onyx eyes that made her stomach fill with butterfly's still

"I won't let you die!" he screamed his sharingan activated from his emotions going haywire with the soon to be death from his team mate…..sasuke froze he thought team mate…his bonds really never died like he said he still loved her even when he left her on that cold bench that night his feelings never died and hers never did either….it was funny how irony worked

Sakura stared at him and smiled sadly at him seeing him fight a mental battle about this she wished she could...she could save him from this

"Why did you do it?" naruto asked he needed the answer to why she jumped in if he didn't know it will eat him alive inside for the rest of his life and he will never stop wondering

Sakura frowned as more blood was pouring out from her stomach from rasengan and chidori

"I….couldn't….let…my boys…d-die." She chocked on a sob that was forming its way in her throat as tears now fell from her eyes all she wanted was for them to be happy she didn't want them to die they meant more to the village then a no name kunoichi from no clan or a legacy like the fourth hokage

Naruto bit his lip at her answer as the memory came to him of his battle with sasuke

_Their fist hit each other in the face making them both fly back they were both drained of chakra and were exhausted of how long the battle was going on naruto got sasuke away from his team letting sakura and kakashi fight them _

_Naruto pushed himself up from the ground panting as did sasuke they both glared at each other knowing this will be the last attack and that it will be decided who the winner is of the fight _

"_Shadow clone jutsu!" a replica of naruto appeared beside him and was helping perform his attack as sasuke grabbed his wrist electricity flowing to it _

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

_The two ran at each other not noticing the presence in the area or the other set of feet running to them screaming _

"_Stop!"_

_There jutsu's clashed into a body that they both recognized from the pink hair _

"_Sakura!" naruto screamed _

"I'm sorry….so fucking sorry!" naruto yelled shaking even more that he is the reason she is going to die that he couldn't protect her when he promised her he will look how well he was able to do that

Sakura stared at her two boys seeing how they are feeling she heard sobs coming from sasuke that broke her heart more she really didn't want to go but it seems like kami wants her gone she only had one request to make

"S-sasuke…." Sakura called bringing the uchihas attention to her making her laugh "Come…..home…" sakura begged coughing up more blood as her vision got worse

Sasukes eyes widen how could his home take him back after this? Konohas cherry blossom is dying because of his stupid revenge and by his hands

"They won't take me back…"

"They will teme!" naruto stated seeing sasukes shocked face "Its…..if its sakuras request….baa-chan will make it happen…" naruto cried more after that part know the cold hard truth is coming to him

Sasuke shook tears about to fall

"I'll come back! We can be team seven again like how you and the dobe been begging me….we can be the new legendary sanin!" sasuke stated making sakura smile as her eyes drifted up to the sky again

'_Legendary sanin huh? I'll like that' _

Sakura's eyes started to close after that thought a smile plastered on her face

'_Sasukes coming home…..i have no regrets…'_

Sakura's hands felt limp in her boy's hands that's when they knew that she was gone naruto softly put sakuras hand down knowing she's gone nothing could bring her back now

Sasuke couldn't believe it she's gone…the one girl he loved gone….sasuke picked her up fast holding her limp body in his arms bridal style he was about to run off when he heard naruto speak

"She's gone teme…"

Sasuke shook his head at naruto

"I'll save her! We can bring her back!" sasuke yelled tears falling as he looked at naruto

Naruto smiled sadly as he stood up and shook his head

"I love her dobe….she can't be gone…she believed in me….i never even told her." sasuke said holding her close to his chest not letting go

Naruto put his hand on sasukes shoulder

"Let's go home teme….together that's what she wanted…" naruto stated taking his hand back when sasuke nodded to him

Naruto and sasuke stayed in silence after that their eyes still never leaving the pinkette in sasukes arms that was so pale and covered with blood and with a heart wrenching smile on her face

"I hope your happy…" sasuke muttered as the tears still fell silently

"We won't forget you sakura-chan."

{+}

There was so much pain she felt right now she thought in the afterlife she will no longer hurt but she did she could still feel the pain from their attacks still lingering on her body but she didn't feel any gapping wounds on her or the weariness in her body she was surrounded in bright white light it was hard for her to open her eyes

"Where am i?" sakura asked out loud

"_who are you?"_

Sakura jumped at the voice and turned around to see a small girl who looked to be around four or so that had black hair with spikey bangs in her face she had cold onyx eyes she wore a black shirt and black shorts

"I'm sakura haruno." Sakura said watching the girl for her actions was she dead too? Did someone kill her? She looked so similar to sasuke

The girl watched sakura closely and smiled at her

"I'm sakura Uchiha!" she introduced grinning at her as her onyx held mischief in them

Sakura raised an eye brow at her emotions but it all stuck her seeing an Uchiha here she was dead she smiled sadly at the thought she just hopped the best for naruto and sasuke she was pulled out of her thoughts by the mini-sakura

"We have the same name! that's so cool! I can't wait to tell shisui-nii!" she yelled excitedly not noticing the look of sorrow on the pink haired medics face as she stared at her "Oh my god! I never met someone with the same name!" she ran to sakura and grabbed her hands

Sakura froze when chibi-sakura touched her hand she felt a pull but it vanished she looked at the girl to see she was oblivious of it and only she felt it

"Sakura-chan…" the older said softly gaining the smaller ones attention "Do you know where we are?" she asked trying to see if the girl knows

Chibi frowned and looked around seeing it was all white and no sign of any one except herself and the older one too

"No. Where are we!?" chibi demanded looking around

Sakuras heart broke she didn't want to be the one that had to tell the girl she is dead

"Saku-chan what is the last thing you remember?" sakura asked the girl sitting down with the girl next to her with an amusing look on her face

"I…."she started looking confused "I remember running…." Chibi froze for a second before shaking "Their was screaming people begging and then I fell…..and I felt so much pain in my eyes….and then nothing anymore….and then I saw you nee-san!"

Sakura looked horrified at this as she watched chibi smiling not realizing she was killed or harmed in anyway

Sakura hugged the little girl to herself while trying to not cry

"Nee-chan?" she questioned

"I-" she was cut off with blinding pain engulfing her and the girl

{+}

People talking filled the room she was in it was making her headache worse but they didn't sound like anyone she knew but the smell of the place she was in was her work place the hospital

"How is she?" one of the voices asked sounding worried and on edge for her but she wondered who it was it didn't sound like anyone she knew personally

"We did all we could like your father has demanded from us we asked no questions and obstructed to not tell anyone else why we needed to do the surgery on her." The person stated to the other

_Surgery?_

Why did she need surgery? Where was she? Wasn't she dead with the other sakura? What was the blinding pain she felt? She had too many question but with no answers so she decided to make it known that she was awake she started to sit up but realized she couldn't open her eyes all she saw was darkness and that terrified her for some reason

"Impossible! We put you under some serious sedatives so you'll be asleep longer to heal faster!" the doctor explained shocked that someone with her injuries could wake up the condition she was under

"W-where am i?" she asked hoarsely her body weak still and trembling

"Imouto!" the other person from earlier yelled making her freeze at the voice and what it called her she tilted her head to the side

"Who are you and why call me imouto?" she questioned suspicious last thing she remembers was that she had no siblings or any long lost ones either she was an only child

There was silence in the room now as no one spoke after that but you could feel the tension now between them

"Why doesn't she remember!?" the person who called her little sister demanded

"W-well you see from the traumatic event she suffered it will leave some scares in her state some to where blocks things out or people that she held close once it may not be permeant so all you need to do Uchiha-san is help her out till we remove the bandages from her eyes." The doctor explained nervously under the uchihas eyes

_Uchiha?_

"Fine." The unknown Uchiha stated "Sakura-chan it's me shisui your older loving handsome brother!" he declared to her making sakura pale at this

"My brother?" she questioned in disbelief

Shisui nods as if sakura can see it

"Yup!"

What has she done?

{+}

"I said I'm fine!"

Shisui flinched at his little sisters tone at him as she walked ahead from him

"But imouto you can get hurt." He stated softly catching up to her much to sakuras disdained

Shisui slowed down so sakura was ahead of him again and frowned sadly

"What have they done to make you hate me?" he asked sadly but sakura didn't hear it she just got out of the hospital after being stuck there for the past two weeks ignoring him or his tries to talk

Shisui kept walking after his little sister but stayed a little away watching her as she made her way through the village not hitting anything with her eyes still closed as if she can sense everything around her

"Shisui?" a voice called behind him

Shisui turned around and brightened up slightly at the person

"Itachi!" he said grinning at him but was somewhat forced but that's when shisui noticed a bundle of blankets in his chest tightly secured around him so he wouldn't drop the baby he was watching

"Where have you been?" itachi asked with an eyebrow raised at him

Shisui grinned at itachi and the baby

"With my imouto!" he declared chest puffed in pride grinning still

Itachi looked behind him and back

"Where is she?" he questioned looking back at Shisui but he caught a slight flinch in shisuis movements after he asked

"She went on ahead." He stated softly to his younger cousin

"In her condition?" he asked shocked the whole Uchiha clan knows what happened to his sister and how desperately he fought to get her back and how pale he looked when he thought he lost her when they got to her the enemy already had her eyes but they were stopped by shisuis rampage he was able to get them back and his sister

"she doesn't remember me….she looks at me with detest like she hates me…do you think she knows?" he asked making a confused itachi stare at him "that I wasn't able to protect her like a brother should? And maybe that's why she wants to forget me to not remember the brother that failed her." He stated sadly

Itachi didn't know what to say he never was put in that kind of situation Shisui was in right now but one things for sure he knows sakura doesn't hate Shisui but to be able to forget him he wondered if it was all an act or that she actually forgot

"I don't believe that Shisui she doesn't hate you I believe she is confused of what happened to her and what is going on she is only four years old not many go through this." He stated to his cousin

Shisui nods to his cousin

"Don't forget itachi-chan your only six but you act like an old man already!" Shisui complained smiling at him making itachi sigh

{+}

Sakura stopped to where she is going she knew this village by heart and where to go luckily her ninja senses didn't falter on her so she was able to avoid everyone to go to her place at a lake to calm herself she sat down and sighed

"My eyes….they still burn." She murmured lightly as she pulled her legs to her chest burying her face how could it come to this? How did this happen to her? The last thing she even remembers is talking to chibi and then waking up in her body only to see she was in the hospital for a kidnapping that gone wrong and then she finds out she is an Uchiha! This was all too much for her she felt like she took chibis life away from her and made it her own now she felt terrible about this

"Can we talk?" a voice asked suddenly appearing behind her making her jump at not noticing the person coming or sensing them

Sakura didn't speak she just stayed in that position she just clenched her now tiny fist tightly trying to ignore the person with her and wishing that he will go away but to her displeasure they sat next to her

"You really must not like me, do you?" he asked eyeing sakura for any reaction but got none as she stayed silent not acknowledging his presence

Sakura just wished he'll go away he wasn't her brother he meant nothing to her she was an only child in her mind she won't get attached to someone who will die soon in the massacre she doesn't want to be even considered another person's child

"I'm taking that as a yes…"he stated to her seeing that she wasn't looking at him still "I'm okay with that…" sakuras head shot up to look at him but she couldn't see him still "I was your older brother and I couldn't protect you…my own little sister from harm." Shisui spat as he ran a hand through his hair he was just so angry at himself "Look at itachi! He's six and he protects sasuke better!" Shisui stated taking a glimpse at sakura to see her reaction to see her smile slightly at the mention of sasuke "Look at us we were so close….inseparable now you can't even be in the same room as me without showing your anger and disgust at me."

Sakura flinched she didn't know she was hurting him this badly or that he would care this much most uchiha's never cared about their siblings or showed this much emotion but that's when a memory came to her not hers but the chibi sakuras one

"_Brother!" yelled a childish voice through the crowd _

_A boy turned around that sakura automatically knew that it had to be Shisui of how his face beamed when he saw her running to him stumbling a few times _

"_Big brother!" she cried holding onto him as he picked her up_

"_Imouto! Came to greet me home?" he questioned which earned him a nod from her as her smile never dropped at him _

"_Brother I missed you!" she stated sniffling as she looked at him through her onyx eyes_

_Shisui held her close _

"_I missed you too more than you'll ever know." He stated to her as he continued to carry her home _

"_Never leave me like that again!" she demanded pouting at him which he chuckled at_

"_I promise I'll never leave you like that again."_

_Sakura felt herself smile_

"_You're the best!"_

Sakura looked away from Shisui she couldn't get attached to him or anyone she needed to focus on her new mission stopping the massacre and danzo that was her main thing she remembered Shisui saying itachi is six so that gives her a couple years so she can hone her skills and eyes to save them

"Why didn't father or mother visit me?" sakura asked sharply making Shisui flinch at her tone of use on their parents

Shisui sighed and looked up at the sky

"You know father and mother…they are devoted to the clan a lot…I will let you know mother tried but our father wouldn't have it I was the only one that was able to see you." He told her softly to see her reaction but to his surprise she only laughed

"Figures." She muttered darkly

Shisui stared at her in shock seeing how she responds and acts towards them now

"What has happened!? Where is my little sister that loved us!?" he demanded eyes narrowed he had enough of this and how she acted towards him and the clan

Sakura growled lightly

"She's dead!" she yelled at him shaking in uncontrolled emotions

Shisui took a step back in shock not believing what he was hearing from his little sister

"Imo-" he was cut off by seeing sakura shake her head

"Just leave." She demanded in a soft tone

Shisui reached out to her but she just moved away from him breaking his heart more

"Okay." He agreed to her request but he was going to watch her from a far

Sakura didn't show that she felt him leave she just sat there motionless she didn't know what to do now this wasn't her body she doesn't know how this sakura acted towards everyone she was just scared about the massacre and sasuke she didn't want him going through the same trauma she will stop it even if she had to get her hands dirty she will protect sasuke from the clan and the elders she knows what itachi did she will save him also

'_For sasuke!'_ sakura thought standing up fist clenched a smirk framing her face she will get stronger in this body even with her eyes covered it's a good excuse to work on her senses she will not fail this mission she will save everyone naruto and sasuke most importantly! This is her life now and she will use it to the fullest for her boys!


End file.
